


By Whatever Means Necessary

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And now you can be fucked up with me too!, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, I had to look up the name for these kinks omg..., If there's anything that needs to be added please tell me!, Man I'm fucked up, Masochism, Other, Pain, Reader has a vagina, Reader's gender is not specified, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, There's more touch and feeling than anything, Um ask to tag!, Vaginal Fingering, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You let yourself foolishly get captured by the First Order for having the knowledge of what was to come, and you awoke on the metal board that held you in place.<br/>You had a dark thought that this was going to be your deathbed, as you felt the dark ambiance of Kylo Ren enter the room.<br/>Interrogation was to come, obviously, but you had one trick up your sleeve, a... dark, embarrassing one at that.<br/>You hoped he would try to get info out of you by using the force to choke you, But..<br/>You would enjoy every last minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here you were

Darkness.

Darkness was all you could see, your eyes shut tightly, with barely any energy to open, and if Darkness had a sound, you'd be hearing Darkness too, not exactly silence but an ambience that surrounded your tired self.

You moaned slightly from coming out of your slumber, as you tried to move your achy limbs, but there was something pressing against you, holding you to wherever you were, no matter how much you tried to lift them up. You felt goosebumps start to form on your arms, the chilly atmosphere of the room causing you to shiver slightly, your hands and ankles being touched by a cold metal, keeping them tightly in place.

Your body barely had any energy to open your eyes, but with extreme amounts of strength, that's what you were able to do. The darkness faded away, only a bright light lasting that shot into your skull, hurting your eyes for a few moments until you were able to adjust from being in rest for.. how long?

You could barely remember a thing, other than the faint memories of pain, which you quickly realized still lasted throughout you, as you grunted slightly at the aching pain running through your bones. Once your senses started to come back to you, you could taste the harsh taste of blood in your mouth, obviously yours, as you moaned out once again, your entire body sore and weak.

Before long, your mind started to piece itself back into place, as you kept your eyes open, fighting back the urge to go back into your endless slumber.

You are currently part of the Resistance, and you luckily were one that knew of the plans up ahead, far into the future, but to your dismay, after a mission and a battle, many of your comrades and friends lost in battle, you were captured for having known what was to come. You barely remembered a thing of what exactly happened, but somebody knew of the fact that you've seen the plans, but your mind was too weak to even go through with remembering all the finicky little details, though they would definitely help with understanding where you were.

After your train of remembrance, you came back to your senses, looking down at yourself. Blood stained your boots, with heavy restraints on your ankles and wrists, leaving you motionless against the board you were on. You felt tears start to form in the corners of your eyes, disbelief of where you were.

You were on the ship of the First Order, captured against your will, and you were going to be forced to tell what you know, even if it meant dying here.

You'd rather die than give away the plans of the Resistance, you'd rather feel the sweet release of death than lead the Resistance and the light side to destruction.

You couldn't wipe away your little tears, trailing across your cheek, for your hands were held tight against the metal board, leaving your tears to fall onto your chest.

Before long, you heard the door open, as your head slowly turned to the noise, letting yourself be seen like this by whoever was entering the room.

A figure in a black cloak entered, with a mask covering their face. Of course, you knew exactly who this was, and why they were here, your fists clenching slightly as you fought back more tears. You were always a bit more emotional than the rest of your crew mates, always giving a few tears whenever there were causalities in either a village that was attacked by the First Order, or when people you knew had perished under the gun shots of the Storm Troopers.

Kylo Ren was here to try and get the information out of you through whatever means necessary.


	2. Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interrogation Begins

You watched the man in all black make his ways in front of you, no sense of emotion on that dark mask of his, every step making a noise that rang out in the room, only your slight sniffles being the only sound that interrupted his walking, as he suddenly stopped in front of you.

You felt your limbs tremble slightly. You never thought you would have to see Kylo Ren like this, trapped in their own base, with no support from anyone else. It was just you and him, and he could kill you oh-so-easily. The simple thought of yourself being alone, not able to get any help, having to rely on yourself... it made a few more salty little tears stream down your face, a slight whimper erupting from your throat.

" **Silence.** "

Ren had finally spoken, his voice strong, flowing with power, as he took a step closer to you, as you quickly fought back your disgusting little tears from flowing. You don't know how you would describe his voice, but it definitely sent chills up your spine, the effect that the mask gave to his voice was disturbing, his voice at a low octave.

All you could feel was fear at the moment, the way you were restrained from moving your limbs at all, not even to wipe your face from your emotions, the way he towered over you, the way his voice sounded from behind his mask. It simply struck absolute fear in you, even if you had brought down his men to death before, it was the way he held absolute power over you that made your heart beat faster.

It was the way he had absolute power over you that made your heart flutter.

Before you could scold yourself mentally for even reacting in such a way, his still voice came from inside his mask once again.

" **I see you haven't been holding yourself together well.** "

You turned your head slightly, not bringing yourself to look at him, as you felt those gross mess of your tears start to build up, becoming too big to be held in your eyes, as they crawled down your cheeks.

You were disgusted at yourself for allowing your emotions be shown right at this moment, the moment where you could possibly be killed, but your mouth was shut tight. Your voice was going to crack and sound too emotional than you would've liked, And you were going to let yourself collapse into tears, with no meaning whatsoever. You didn't even know why you were so upset at that given moment, perhaps it was the way you were so disappointed in yourself, perhaps it was the eyes that you've known before, which had fallen in battle, or perhaps it was just the fact that you were weak and defenseless at that moment, and you could tell that Ren was disgusted by you as well. How could someone that held such powerful information, be this emotional in this situation? You didn't know at all, and you didn't know why you were chosen to know the information of the missions and attack strategies of what was to come.

" **I hope you know why you're here, and you already know exactly what you're going to tell me.** "

His voice picked up again from the mask, as you bit your lip slightly. There was no use with staying in complete silence now, he was already in front of you, watching your self sob and cry.

" **...I..I won't.** "

His reaction was almost immediate, putting his hand out in front of him, as your neck turned to face him head on, as you felt a clasping sensation around your throat. He was using the force to try and get the information out of you.

" **You are going to tell me what you know, now.** "

You felt your heart beating faster with every millisecond he kept the force against your neck, as you kept yourself from moaning out. You were disgusting.. getting.. slightly aroused by the sensation of being choked against your will, as your cheeks started to flush a slight red, which could be disguised as just asphyxiation taking place, tears continuing to flow with the pressure on your neck growing stronger.

" **NOW.** "

His voice was filled with more anger than you've ever heard, but then again, you haven't exactly heard him ever before, this was the first time seeing him face to face. You usually only saw his storm troopers, before they fell beneath your blood stained feet, their blood spilling out onto the ground. You felt a few droplets of sweat start to form on your forehead, the once chilly room now gaining heat, as your toes curled from underneath your boots, and your fists clenched as pain, and pleasure, ran through you.

A final push of the force against your neck, as you let a slight, quiet moan escape your lips, a oh-so-slight smile spreading across. You couldn't hold it in, you loved every second of it.

However, soon after your little moan, the force around your throat had been released, as you opened your eyes, your neck still in a position that led you to face right at him, his hand was in a fist, as you could feel daggers glaring at you from underneath his mask.

" **Dis...GUSTING.** "

You were exactly that, Disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disgusting!


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions speak louder than words

You haven't exactly told anyone of the slight sense of pleasure you got when you experienced pain, but the fact that it was Kylo Ren.. someone who held absolute power in this place, someone who could kill you in an instant, with your limbs held against the board simply magnified that feeling. You were struggling to keep your breath stable only moments before, as your cheeks flushed a bright red. You were ashamed, even if this man was not your leader, Hell, he was the enemy of the resistance, and you were aroused by his presence.

His hands went behind him, as you turned your face to look away from him, before the sharp sound of his boots hitting the floor filled the air once again, as they got louder.

Your eyes were shut tight, as no more tears were busy streaming their way across your face, instead just embarrassment and shame. You had no reason to be.. but.. you couldn't believe yourself. You couldn't believe that you of all people, someone that was being held against their will in an enemy base, would moan out in pleasure at the feeling of being choked, even if the person's fingers never touched a single speck of you.

Well, that quickly changed, as he cold touch of Ren's gloves clasped at the bottom of your face, his palm on your chin, forcing you to look at him. Despite what your mind told you, you opened your eyes to stare right at the masked figure. Your breathing was getting faster, partially by fear, and of course, partially by the fact that your heart was beating out of pleasure once again. Haven't you already ashamed yourself?

" **You are absolutely revolting. You make me retch.** "

His grip got tighter on you, as you felt your fists clench harder than before. You closed your eyes tightly again, as his face slowly started to get closer to yours, his gloved fingers eventually starting to press against your cheeks, feeling over your teeth.

" **I'd never thought I would have the misfortune of meeting someone as repulsive as you.** "

His voice was filled with anger, as you fought back the urge to collapse into many apologies. What use would that do? He probably would kill you in seconds.

There was no use with going on with the interrogation, you've already established that... you don't have the same reaction to pain in these situations as other hostages most likely have. Instead of crying out in pain, eventually giving in, you were in absolute bliss. You were sure that you wouldn't dish out the information that was given to you as easily, you weren't even sure what could bring you to state it. Your lips were sealed in secrecy, the knowledge locked away deep in your mind.

You expected him to leave the room, perhaps call in a few guards to dispose of you correctly, but without any indication, he let out an angry snarl, as both of his hands clasped around your throat. Didn't he remember the event that had just happened? Even so, his hands were tight around your throat, as he continued to make noises in rage, obviously absolutely disgusted at your being. You would put your hands up to your throat, but they were locked in place, as your breathing started to get lighter, less air being taken in with every short inhale, as your mouth opened, exposing the red of the lasting blood in your mouth, as you let out a few choked out noises.

You never tried to choke out the word stop, as slowly, a smile started to stretch across your lips. His fingers occasionally branched out, softer than the main force that he gave was, which just caused more pleasure that rang through you. His gloves were cold, and your neck was already quite sensitive, as the touch of his fingers branching out across your neck sent shivers throughout your whole body.

You could feel your lower half getting warmer, as your mind started to get light headed, either from loss of oxygen or from the immense pleasure you got with every harsh push his hands gave on your throat. The once silent noise of the room was filled with angered grunts, along with choked noises from your own self. What would you do if the resistance leader saw you like this, the disappointment you were. You were _aroused_ by Kylo Ren, the man that was wanted dead by many.

You felt like you were going to breath your last breath any time soon, but as Kylo Ren gave a final harsh squeeze to your neck, he let go. His face was inches away from yours, as a few more words were spoken from beneath his mask.

" **Aroused by a masked man, Disgusting.** "

That word was repeated so many times, Disgusting, Disgusting, Disgusting. What could you say? That was absolutely true. In moments of death, you would get aroused, your lower area growing in heat, as a sensational feeling ran through you every tightening grip he gave on you only moments before. You loved the fact that he could do whatever he wanted with you, even if what he wanted to do was pain.  
He wasn't going to get anything out of you, never. No matter how many times he would inflict pain on your being, he wasn't going to get anywhere. He could make you bleed, but knowing yourself, you would enjoy every second that your blood poured out of your wounds.

He lifted his hands up, as your face flinched slightly for the impact of perhaps another choking, or perhaps even a slap to the face. You were still human, even if what was to come you would enjoy it immensely. Instead, the sound of air being released sounded in front of you, as you let your eyes open. His gloved fingers were underneath his mask, as the motion of lifting pursued after.

You were stunned, as you didn't say a word, no moan, no whimper, no nothing, as Ren took off his mask, holding it in his hands. He started to walk around you in your little metal restrains, your eyes following him as best you could, as he slammed his mask down into the sand, the chin colliding right into it.

His face was younger than you expected, with hair, something you didn't expect, flowing down. It was well established, even attractive, someone like you could state. And fuck, you sure were getting more aroused by the sight of his face.

First you were getting interrogated by him, then choked twice, one filled with more anger and with more physical contact than the last, and now you were able to see his face, something only few people have seen.

You sure were special, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What fun!


	4. Another Tactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren thinks of another clever tactic to get the information out of your mouth

Your eyes followed him as he slowly made his way back towards the front of you, his eyes locked into a stern gaze at you. Somehow, you managed to get the strength within you to stare right back at him. There was an.. odd feeling about him, to say the least. Your head started to feel a bit more cloudy than usual, but surely that was part of the fact that your oxygen had been cut off earlier, more strength being taken up when you kept yourself from moaning loudly during the whole thing. The feelings of resentment staying still on his face, but yet, perhaps a feeling of interest. It was quite interesting to get to look at his face for an extended amount of time, as your mind started to wander to whenever you felt something staring at you from beneath that mask, and this.. how could you put it, _attractive_ face was staring at you from beneath that mask, the man who choked you until you thought you would die. You sure felt better about it once you knew what he looked like, as your limbs shivered slightly at a few sensual thoughts that had graced your mind, as you turned your head slightly from Ren, keeping yourself from flushing any more red to your cheeks than you already have.

" **Disgraceful. You're a prisoner and this is how you act.** "

Your head turned to face him again, his form significantly closer than it had been before, looming over your body, still quite weak from all the times he had brought you pain, and of course the fact that you haven't actually stood up for quite some time now.

You could've sworn there was a slight tint of red on his cheeks, perhaps? No, no of course not, what were you thinking? But there sure was red on your cheeks, to the contrary.

Kylo Ren clicked his tongue, shaking his head at you. You were quite surprised at the fact that he didn't seem to be engulfed with rage as he had been before, instead tutting at you as he kept his eyes at your face, as you occasionally glanced at him to see if he had looked away, but he had been staring at you every time you looked.

" **Do you not have any pride left in that shameful body of yours?** "

Something felt so odd in his tone, more in a taunting manner than one of a man who could kill you in an instant, though you both knew that power that he held in him, much more than yourself, still attached to the board you were held on.

" **Answer me.** "

His tone had come back, quickly replacing that ridiculing tone his voice held before, as you glanced back at his face, his eyes glaring right into your soul, waiting you to answer. You licked your lips out of stress, as you felt like your soul was being sucked out of your body by shame alone, the thumping in your chest starting to get louder, your hands starting to shake slightly, as the room felt as chilly as it had been before, the way Ren stared at you, waiting for you to answer. Of course, you didn't want to press on his temper any longer, you knew that he definitely could kill you in an instant, using the force to snap your neck in whatever direction imaginable, yet oddly, he didn't do that already.

You opened your mouth slowly, your tongue feeling dry, as you eventually managed to get your voice to rise from your throat, still slightly achy from his iron grip.

" **N..No.** "

He raised an eyebrow at your response, as you kept yourself from looking away from him, as you bite your lip slightly to try and keep yourself together, as he took a small step forward, to getting.. uncomfortably close to you, his legs almost touching your body. Even so, he was obviously taller than you, but you couldn't be exactly sure since you were still elevated on the board, standing you upright, making you look at him face on.

" **I appreciate the honesty.** "

You could've sworn there was a slight smirk on his face, as he raised his gloved hand to touch your cheek. You expected a harsh grip on your face, but instead you were greeting by the cold, soft touch of his fingers, running across from underneath your eyes, as you felt a shivering sensation when he trailed them across your sensitive cheeks, before down to your chin, where he ended off with his index finger harshly running across your chin.

" **Your neck is quite sensitive, is it not?"**

At the end of his question, he gave a slight chuckle, as if already knowing the answer. Of course he already knew the answer, he had seen you reacted under his pressure twice by now, yet he was expecting you to answer his question. Your eyes darted away from him, looking anywhere else than him, but you could see that smug smirk across his lips. The smirk that made your blood rush through your arteries faster, as your head slowly nodded.

A bit of silence followed soon after, as his hands trailed over your facial skin, making sure to be gentle at your cheeks, making a chill go down your spine in the best way. Soon enough, you were able to recollect yourself just a bit, as your mind started to question the scenario unfolding in front of you. Instead of bringing more pain onto you, Kylo Ren was instead running his fingers softly on you, asking you questions about yourself, making you more ashamed than you already were. It simply confused you to the point that you would ask.. but that would most likely raise questions, or get an unsavory answer.. right?

Before you could think any longer, his gloved fingers started to drift down to your sore neck, still making your toes curl underneath your boots from his touch, as a quiet whine arised from your throat, as he quickly responded, a slight smirk continuing to linger on his face.

" **Shush.** "

You gave an exhale in response, as one of his hands wrapped around your neck, barely giving any pressure, but his fingers spread in order to feel more of your neck, as you bit your tongue at the sensation.

His other hand, however, started to spread down from your neck, feeling your clavicles with the softest of touches, a huge difference from the pressure he was pushing on your neck before, but now, all he seemed to care about was feeling more of you, your face and neck already having been explored by his wandering gloved hands.

His free hand eventually wandered from the base of your neck to slip underneath your shirt, to feel your cold shoulders, as you closed your eyes tightly, stopping yourself from moaning out or even whimpering, as your lower half started to get incredibly pleasurable sensations, just by the gentle touch of his, as the hand on your neck gave an very gentle squeeze, but enough to make yourself shudder quite a bit.

As his hand started to travel up from your shoulder, trailing his index finger across your shirt, down to your stomach, before he started to let his cold fingers travel up your midriff, you felt yourself almost let go, but you stopped yourself from moaning in pleasure.

" **W-Why?** "

You finally spit out some words from yourself, as Ren gave an eyebrow raise at your question, his hands continuing to travel across the valley that was your sensitive body. He seemed to know exactly what you were asking, as he gave another short chuckle at your voice, before giving an answer.

" **I already tried Pain, and it seems that your shameful little mind seems to enjoy the feeling, now quiet.** "

You felt as though that wasn't the entire truth, but before you could pursue the question further, his hand move up your neck to allow some space, as he planted his soft lips against your skin. You gasped slightly, not loud enough to get a slight scolding from him, but the way his cold, yet incredibly warm lips felt against your skin, already being sensitive and weak from his hands wandering all over, as your fingers tried to find anything to grip on to get a sense of relief from, but nothing. Damn these restraints.

His other hand had trailed up from your stomach up to your chest, feeling every inch of you gently, before he started to travel to your sensitive chestal area, his fingers circling over your nipples, hard from stimulation and the cold, before he pinched it tightly, making you moan out finally, as his lips kept working at your neck.

Before long, he grasped your shirt and lifted it up, giving him full view on your chest, but he was a bit too occupied with your throat, sucking on the skin slightly, as you kept your loud moans inside. However, he made sure he wasn't on an artery, as his teeth clamped around some of the skin he was busy sucking, as your eyes opened, widening, as you gave a slight gasp at the amazing feeling he was giving you. Before long, instead of just feeling pain rushing through you by his bite, you felt a release in the area he was biting in, as he finally let go, your crimson liquid dripping down from the teeth marks he made, as he looked at the wound with admiration, as if he was proud of some piece of artwork he had made.

" **F-Fuck..** "

You muttered a few swears under your breath, as you felt his eyes gazing into your face, as the hand that was wrapped around your neck trailed over the sensitive wound, the blood from it dripping onto his fingers, as his other hand started to travel down from your chest to your waist, before slipping down from your beltline to your more sensitive area.

Before you could say anything, His face was planted at your neck once again, as both of his hands came together, as he took off his gloves, revealing his pale hands underneath. You didn't get a clear look at them, as one was already traveling on your chest, teasing the sensitive areas, as the other one had already gone down below the waistline of your pants, not bothering with your underwear as it slipped under that as well, feeling your warm, wet folds.

You heard a soft chuckle from Kylo Ren, before he used his teeth to bite down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your compliments! It really does mean alot to me! I'm so happy that my writing is actually enjoyable! Anyway, enjoy this chapter for the time being, I hope it meets your standards, I'm not the most proud of it because of Anxiety, But I really hope it's okay! Thank you again!


End file.
